Lazy Days
by Togetherwedream
Summary: A Sequel to Man After Midnight - Written for N's Birthday with the never ending help of M xx


**Lazy days**

_**Sequel to Man after midnight**_

"_Oh god Brendan please" _

You barely manage a whimper as Brendan hits that oh so delicious spot deep inside you again and again, pleasure radiates from your toes to the tip of your hair as Brendan masterfully thrusts into you, your body desperately demanding him deeper and deeper. You arch into him with frantic need.

"_So fucking hot Steven"_

You barely make out the growl in your ear as Brendan makes a meal out of your neck, all teeth and smooth cooling kisses radiating electric sparks throughout your body. Both of you are a sweaty mess, bodies wrapped together as tight as can be, you use your legs that are clinging to Brendan to pull him closer, trying to take all of him into you. He's not enough and all too much at the same time. Somehow Brendan manages to find enough space to wrap his hand around your leaking dick. Oh dear fucking god…

"_Brendan…please …."_

You are an incoherent mess as you bow up into his touch.

"_Come for me Steven, show me you belong to me, all this, mine"_

That's all it takes to have your orgasm barrelling into you at lightening speed and ribbons of your come painting you both, stomach, chest, neck as you desperately cling to Brendan needing him to tether you to the earth, as wave upon wave of pleasure overtakes you. You are vaguely aware of Brendan making two long hard thrust's before he comes undone above you, a silent scream imparted on your neck.

"Fuck Steven…fuck…so so so perfect" you make out as Brendan falls onto you wrapping you in his arms as both of you allow the final sparks to ease through your bodies.

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty, if we don't leave this bed in the next few minutes I doubt very much we will be leaving it at all"

His lips seal yours in a kiss, you smile into it, god he's perfect.

"What time is it?" You mumble against his lips voice all groggy with sleep.

"After one, and as much as I would love to lick, bite and suck every part of your body right now, my poor stomach is reminding me it hasn't eaten since yesterday lunchtime"

"Bad stomach" you whisper.

"Very very bad stomach" His playful deep Irish drawl does a funny thing to your chest.

"Come on, up…I'm taking you to lunch"

The playful slap on your thigh as Brendan jumps up from the bed has you really really hating his stomach. But maybe if you are lucky five minutes in the shower with you might have Brendan refocusing his attention.

* * *

"You are such a bad man Mr Steven Hay…"

"Oh Bren you have no idea" You challenge, voice laced with intent.

Brendan nearly stumbles on the pavement at the suggestive smirk you are throwing his way, of course it's all his fault, mutual blow jobs in the shower have done nothing to satisfy the hunger in you, one which has nothing to do with your stomach. But alias Brendan is very serious about feeding himself and not you. You are coming to realise Brendan and food is a long-standing relationship, one that no one can dare come between.

He takes you to a lovely little café down by the river, as it's a warm day you take a table outside. With sandwiches ordered you enjoy in the view of the river in the bright sunlight, a warm breeze fluttering across your neck, you make a little sigh, this is nice, really really nice.

"What's the sigh for?"

Brendan tilts his head and looks at you through those long deep lashes of his, he makes the view even better.

"Just thinking how nice this is, never seem to have a chance to do this you know, I'm either working or sleeping from working"

"Yeah I know that feeling" Brendan says looking away.

"It must be better for you though right, you're the boss, surely you can do pretty much what you want?"

"You'd think, wouldn't you? Its Brendan's turn to sigh.

"Problem is Steven I've spent the last ten years building up my businesses, when one club was successful, I moved onto the next, and I've just kept going. But now ten years later I'm here with a successful business but I'm working longer hours and seem to have less of a life than ever before."

There's a little sadness in Brendan's finishing shrug, you don't like it.

"But you've got the biggest clubs in the country and known all over the world, you're a pretty impressive man Mr Brendan Brady"

Jesus you for one are in awe of him.

"Yeah some might think that, but what's it all for huh? Like you I get home at ungodly hours, spend the daylight ones asleep and never have time for anything else, no time for the really good things like sitting by the river having lunch with an extremely attractive guy"

He throws a blinding smile at you.

"Seems like you found some time now" You quietly add.

Brendan reaches over taking your hand in his, rubbing his thumb with a feather light touch across your skin.

"That I have, and all being well, I get the feeling I might be finding a lot more time to spend with that same guy, if of course he has the time too"

His words make your stomach roll in excitement.

"That guy thinks he can defiantly find the time"

In a blink of an eye Brendan is leaning forward capturing your lips in a sweet chaste kiss.

"I'd very much like that" he whispers softly.

You are pretty sure you are a perfect shade of scarlet right now, and dear god the butterflies in your stomach are causing a riot.

"You're beautiful when you blush" He smirks sitting back in his seat. So much for appearing nice and cool there Ste, just as you are about to say something you are interrupted by a stunning brunet woman who has marched over to your table in what must be at least 8-inch heels.

"I knew it!"

Brendan groans and almost shrinks into his chair. Like he wants to be anywhere but here all of a sudden.

"There I am at the counter waiting on my coffee when I spot tall dark and brooding sitting out here with this little ray of blond sunshine and I'm thinking no it's not, can't be, and then Mr brooding only reaches over and kisses the beauty, in public…like in front of everyone….once again I stress…_in public_, and I think nah that's not Irish he would never in all his days, but me being me I had to have a little nosey, because if it's not who I think it is, then well the two guys are cute…"

It's at this point Brendan looks like he is trying to become the chair, whilst all you can do is stare and try to keep up with the woman talking a million words a minute, Jesus she could give Cheryl a run for her money.

"So imagine my shock when I walk over and it is Mr Irish!, can you believe it…"

"I think we can" Brendan mutters under his breath.

The brunet playfully slaps a grumpy Brendan on the head, obviously they know each other and know each other well.

"You Mr Brendan Brady have some explaining to do, I am shocked I tell you, totally flaming shocked! Good lord what are you trying to do to me! Now be a good boy and grab me a chair before I keel over in these heels from the excitement."

"Oh for the love of god…._ youre not staying_" Brendan growls in her direction.

You find it really fucking amusing when Brendan is thrown a death stare that could freeze a man's balls off, and shockingly Brendan does what he's told in a flash pulling up a chair against his.

"Good man" Ms Sassy says whilst pecking Brendan on the cheek.

In an instant you think you love her.

As soon as she is sat down she's off again.

"Right I want everything, start to finish all the details….and I mean all the details…. including the sex. I need a good plot for my next book…"

"Stop right there! Not happening…I refuse to be in another one of your books"

Brendan does look genuinely scared of her at this point, you almost feel sorry for him, but all this is far to amusing.

"Pish posh, you know you love it..."

"Like I have a choice"

"You have all my books Irish, you are fooling no-one here…"

She learns into you like she's about to tell you a state secret. You have no idea but it's fun.

"He even helps me write them" She whispers.

"I DO NOT!, don't listen to her Steven, she lives in a fantasy world, hence she's a writer.

"Yeah yeah deny all you want Brady, but you and I know both know the many late nights we've spend together throwing around a story….and a sex scene or two"

She finishes what with a cheeky smile in your direction.

It's like watching a verbal tennis match, one in which Brendan looks like a little kid being told off for throwing his racket across the court, its highly amusing.

"Well enough of that for now… come on then Brendan"

"What?"

"Oh for Christ's sake has working in dark noisy places made you forget your manners Mr"

"Maybe I'm just hoping you'll get bored and walk away"

"Irish here thinks he's funny, you want to watch out for that." She winks conspiratorially at you.

Brendan begrudgingly sits up and gestures towards their guest.

"Steven this is Anne, Anne this is Steven"

"A little bit more enthusiasm would go a miss, jeez…. Make a man feel good why don't you…"

"I never have problems making a man feel good…women on the other hand…"

You can't help the laugh escaping, Brendan raises his eyebrows at you with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, for Pete's sake…Steven it's a pleasure to meet you" She looks you over like she is taking in every little detail…it makes you sit a little straighter.

"Oh fuck" Brendan groans putting his head in his hands as Anne shuffles her chair closer to you.

"Ignore him I usually do, and its Mitzeee, with three e's, don't ask, I'm just that fabulous! but unfortunately I am also the long-suffering best friend of this big grumpy bit of Irish…"

"Yeah maybe not for too much longer" Bren pipes up.

"Lovely to meet you Steven, if you want to know anything, I'm your girl….and I mean _anything_"

"Anne!"

"oh, hush you…."

"It's Ste, nice to meet you too and I may take you up on that, might come in handy in the future" You smile in her direction.

"Oh I like him! can we keep him…can we?"

You can't help laughing at the pained expression on Brendan's face as the two of you look at him in all seriousness. Poor guy doesn't stand a chance.

"Why do I get the feeling you two together equals trouble?"

"Just as well trouble is your middle name then Brendan isn't it?…now Ste let's talk…"

Yeah no chance at all.

* * *

"So yes, I consider Brendan my muse, all his tales of hook-ups in seedy club bathrooms a different man every night is gold for me…"

"She's lying Steven…completely lying!"

He's relaxed a bit as the conversation has flowed. Anne…or Mitzeee as she insisted you call her, decided Brendan squirming on a warm summer's day was too much to pass up and joined you both for lunch. Even though it means no one on one time with Brendan you are glad she did, she's a whirlwind of fun and it's clear as day Brendan and her are as close as can be, it's nice to see. Granted her funny stories of "Irish" as she calls him are adding to the enjoyment of the causal laid-back afternoon.

"So why gay fiction?"

You've learnt that Mitzeee is a published writer of m/m books with over 10 books to her name, even though you've just met her you can tell it's a career that suits her perfectly.

"Well…."

She throws a look in Brendan's direction, for a minute you think she was serious about the exploits of one Brendan Brady, until Brendan rolls his eyes and drops his head onto his chest.

"Oh Steven you didn't go there…."

"Ha! Getting all prudish in your old age Brendan? You want to get that looked at…"

Brendan throws a not so gentlemanly finger in her direction, which Mitzeee completely ignores.

"Well because my dear boy, I tell you, who wants to write about a man and a woman when two men together are hotter than St Tropez in summer, all those muscles and flesh?"

"Put it like that and I can certainly see the appeal, tell me more"

Brendan's head whips up so quick you worry he might do himself an injury.

"_Steven" _He drawls

"_Yes…"_ You sing song back.

"I'm warning you, don't poke the bear…"

"That's not what you were saying this morning…." You tease back.

"Oh I love this! Mitzeee almost claps with glee.

"Tell me more, tell. Me. More…"

"Don't you dare" Brendan practically growls at you in warning. It has zero effect on you, teasing him is one of your favourite games after all.

"Well…." It's all you manage to get out before Brendan practically pulls you across the table with a grab of your t-shirt, planting the most delicious toe-curling kiss against your lips, he even throws his tongue into the mix to completely throw you off your game. It lights fireworks through your soul.

Pulling back the devil swipes his tongue along your bottom lip exciting a groan from you, fucking bastard knows what he's doing.

"That should shut you up"

Bastard left you speechless. One look at Mitzeee shows she pretty much is too, her head going back and forth between the two of you with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Huh" Is all she manages, before Brendan gets in there.

"Don't you dare"

This time it seems to work because she stays silent, but you don't miss the look that goes between them, one that says we will talk about this later, you don't know whether it unsettles you or gives you confidence that Brendan's best friend is quietly dumb founded about the two of you.

It's been a really good afternoon, Mitzeees a riot and you think you may be a little bit in love with her. You can see why Brendan and her are best friends, she's his complete opposite, but somehow, they very much work.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, as you say your goodbyes Mitzeee insists on a night out with you at Brendan's club.

"Can you imagine it Ste, me and you dancing suggestively on the dance floor all eyes on Irish here mixing cocktails at the bar…"

You and Brendan share a meaningful look.

"Oh my god! There's a story there! You boys…what did you do?!"

She doesn't miss a trick. Brendan puts his finger against her lips to silence her, she looks like a kid in a candy store.

"I'm happy to re-enact it one night with you…you know purely for your research purposes of course" You both high five at that. Brendan just shoots you daggers.

"That's it…Enough!" Brendan couldn't look more exasperated if he tried, he hugs Mitzeee and pulls you along with him.

"We are going now Anne, before you two make me go get a shovel to dig my own hole and move there permanently"

"Oh my poor little Irish" She giggles reaching in to kiss him.

"Have fun boys….and don't forget to take notes for my book Ste!"

Brendan practically drags you along after that, you give a little wave and a laugh to Mitzeee as you fall into line with him.

"Bye Anne" Brendan throws over his shoulder.

"Bye bye Irish…oh and one thing Brendan…"

"Oh god what now" Bren groans as he turns back in her direction.

"I'm liking this on you…" she circles her finger at the two of you. Brendan looks a little confused.

"Oh dear god man…. the hand holding, its super _super_ cute."

Both of you look down at the same time, neither of you realising that at some point you joined hands, you expect Brendan to pull away, but instead he surprises the hell out of you by adjusting his hand so his fingers link through yours, nearly flooring you.

"Me too Anne" he softly says before tugging you against him as you walk away. Leaving you more than a little shocked.

"Be good boys…if not be careful!"

It's the last you hear as Brendan grips your hand a little tighter and heads towards home.


End file.
